1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of washing machines and, more particularly, to a seal arrangement provided between inner and outer tubs of a horizontal axis washing machine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Both vertical axis and horizontal axis washing machines are currently available in the marketplace for laundering articles of clothing. Due to significant improvements made in the art of horizontal axis washing machines in recent years, the demand for these types of machines are on the rise. Horizontal axis washing machines currently under production have the capability of utilizing less power and a reduced amount of water/detergent for a given washing operation over conventional vertical axis-type washing machines. Therefore, the operating costs associated with horizontal axis washing machines are typically lower than more conventional vertical axis washing machines. In addition, particularly due to the tumbling action imparted on articles of clothing being laundered in a horizontal axis washing machine, a horizontal axis washing machine generally has a greater ability to remove any tough stains on the clothing.
Obviously, there are a number of different structural features between these two types of known washing machines. However, both types of machines generally include a cabinet shell within which is suspended an outer tub. An inner tub or spinner is rotatably mounted within the outer tub, with annular side walls of the inner and outer tubs being arranged in a spaced, concentric fashion. Therefore, a gap is provided between the side walls of the inner and outer tubs, including at the open ends thereof. A pivotable door is secured to the cabinet shell for providing access to the inner tub in order to selectively load or unload laundry items. In addition, both types of machines function to wash clothes by saturating the clothes in a washing fluid and imparting various mechanical actions upon the clothes. At least during certain times in the washing operation, the washing fluid will be caused to flow from the inner tub to the outer tub. In each type of machine, at least one pump, having an input side which draws from the outer tub, is provided for draining the washing machine.
Of course, there are also some potential problems which must be overcome in the design of a horizontal axis washing machine that are simply not a consideration in the making of a vertical axis washing machine. For instance, given that the access opening to the inner tub in a horizontal axis washing machine will extend below the level of the washing fluid during operation of the machine, some of the fluid will be caused to naturally flow from the inner tub to the outer tub through the gap provided between the tubs at the open ends thereof. Without being contained within the inner tub or spinner, other objects can also be caused to flow through this gap. Therefore, string, large pieces of lint, hair and even certain objects inadvertently placed in the inner tub with the clothes to be laundered can get between the spinner and the outer tub. Typically, if the washing machine pump is capable of handling the foreign objects, there is no problem. However, if the objects are rather large in size or number, the pump may not be able to handle the objects. In this situation, the pump will clog and lead to problems for the consumer.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for an arrangement which will effectively prevent foreign objects from flowing through the gap formed between the inner and outer tubs of a horizontal axis washing machine in order to prolong the smooth operation of the pump, while also enhancing the overall efficiency of the machine.